


Captured

by foureyedwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, C-Section, Captivity, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mpreg, Omega Ignis, Omegaverse, Triplets, Vomiting, a little angsty, mentions of past violence, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Prompto goes into labor after having been kidnapped-without his Alpha or his brothers. Will they be there in time to save him?





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISHIPFORDAYS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/gifts).

> This was written as a request for ISHIPFORDAYS. Thank you for requesting :)

The chains rattle as Prompto tries to move his arms. The floor is cold under his bare feet and his huge belly is pulling heavily on his frame. There are the sounds of footsteps in front of the door of his cell, low mumbles, whistles and laughs. 

It’s a glass cell, so the pregnant Omega has no privacy at all. 

Prompto gasps with a cramp pulling the muscles around his belly tight. He hadn’t felt his pups kicking in the last three hours or so, instead these cramps started. He’s wondering if it’s labor and if he will have to go through this without the support of Noctis, and his brothers. 

They captured him, maybe a week or two ago, Prompto can’t exactly tell-- he’d been sure his Alpha and his brothers would come to rescue him fast. Instead though, the people that kidnapped him tortured him in ways he doesn’t even want to think about. And now on top of everything it seems as if he’d go into labor. Alone.

Or as alone as one can be when soldiers are staring at a heavily pregnant Omega. 

Prompto and Noctis found out he’s carrying triplets a while ago, and he still remembers the disbelief and excitement, and the way Noctis kissed him all over. Proud and happy.

Now, tied to the wall behind him, naked, exposed, this joy is a nothing but a distant memory. Prompto bites his lips as tears well up in his eyes, determined to not let them see him cry. He doesn’t want to give them anything to look at if he can help it. 

His body though, has different plans as the cramps get worse, and Prompto starts to realize it’s actually the contractions starting for real. With the way his arms are tied above his head he doesn’t have much room to move or relieve any of the pain by moving. Still he desperately tries to move his hips, his legs, anything, but all it brings is more soldiers in front of the glass wall. 

Hungry eyes are staring at him, and Prompto lets out a sob he can’t hold inside any longer.

It’s getting hot even though the cell is pretty much cool the longer the pain keeps coming. Prompto doesn’t care anymore that he pants and whimpers with the pain. There’s a rush of warm fluids running down his legs, and he gasps, knowing that means his water has broken. There’s no turning back now.

He remembers distantly how excited he had been to find out he’s pregnant; how much he enjoyed to plan the birth with Noctis, Ignis and Gladio. Because of course he wanted his whole pack there. No scenario contained him being held hostage, and forced to give birth alone. Without any support or soft touches. 

“Please,” he pants, teary gaze directed through the glass wall. “Please untie me! I can’t--aaah-- I… I can’t do it like this. Please…” A wave of sickness washes over him, and he can barely turn his head to the side before throwing up all over himself.

The door in the glass wall opens and one of the soldiers comes in, grinning. “Oh, little Omega! Did it start?” He touches Prompto’s huge belly, follows one of the stretch marks with his fingertips. “You’re so pretty, full like this…”

“Please,” Prompto pants. “Please loosen the chains! I can’t… they’re-- nngggh-- they’re coming.”

The soldier tilts his head, cold gaze resting on Prompto. “It’s so much more fun to watch you like this.” He scrunches his nose up. “And you stink. I might prefer watching from a distance.”

“No, please, no!” Prompto shreaks. There’s icy-cold fear settling in his stomach alongside the pain. They might not survive this. He might die in labor, his and Noctis’ pups might not survive.

The soldier leaves the room and Prompto gives in to the desperation, body wracked by ugly sobs, only disturbed by the sounds of pain he can’t hold back. It’s all too much, too cruel. He just wants to see Noctis again, see his brothers, snuggle up in bed with them. 

Soon after the intensity of the contractions takes over his whole being, and all Prompto can do is scream in pain or try to breathe through it. He feels the first pup moving downwards, feels the urge to push soon after, but his position isn’t optimal. 

“Ngggggh! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods….” Prompto moans. He feels his energy fade the longer it takes, tries his best to push with the contractions. In the back of his mind is the knowledge he won’t be able to catch his pup, or hold it, or cut the cord, and it’s driving him insane. 

There’s blood dripping down his thighs after a few hours of pushing, and trying to somehow get enough air in his lungs. Prompto feels light-headed, legs shaking, but the contractions go on relentlessly. 

“Aaaaah! Fuck, by the Six,” Prompto pants as he feels the head of his pup stretch him open, the burn of it adding to the intense pain he feels. His gaze flies to the glass wall, mind foggy, and he thinks he imagines it as he sees Noctis there, fighting the soldiers and warping back and forth. Gladio and Ignis are there, too, and Prompto smiles even in his misery. 

The first pup crowning snaps his attention back to his own body though, and he tries to spread his legs a bit wider, a sound of desperation leaving his mouth as the pup doesn’t move farther. The smell of blood is heavy in the air, and Prompto knows it shouldn’t be like this, that something is wrong, but all he can listen to is the contractions taking over his whole being. 

With the next two pushes the first shoulder pops out, and Prompto screams as that makes the burning stretch even more painful.

That’s the moment the door opens and Noctis warps into the room, right to Prompto’s side. “Prompto, by the Six. Hold out! I have the key for these.”

“N-nnngh!..Noctis?” Prompto’s eyelids are heavy as he meets Noctis’s gaze. His arms are freed and Noctis is gently helping him to the ground, Prompto’s body shaking from the pain and blood loss. “Our… our pup… I need to--Aaaah!” 

With the new freedom Prompto curls up with the next contraction, as much as his huge belly allows, and with the next push the first pup slides out of him, and into Noctis’ waiting hands. 

“Prom, you did it!” Noctis cradles the newborn that immediately starts crying and smiles at Ignis who gives him his jacket to keep the pup warm. He and Gladio followed Noctis into the cell after making sure the soldiers are indeed dead.

Prompto whimpers, curling up on the side. “It hurts so bad,” he says miserably. “It hurts…”

Noctis bites his lip in worry, eyeing the blood on Prompto’s pale skin. “I know, Prom. But you’re doing so great! I’m here now, okay? We all are here now.”

Prompto nods weakly, groaning with the next contraction. “It won’t give me a break….”

“We can’t bring you somewhere else right now, but maybe Gladio and Ignis can find some pillows or something? To make it comfy for you.” Noctis offers. He feels utterly helpless; like he failed his mate with having needed so much time to find him. To rescue him.

“We’ll be right back.” Gladio says, Ignis following a little hesitantly. 

“I’ll have to check on him.” he whispers towards Gladio. “There’s too much blood.”

“I know.” Gladio says gruffly. “Do we have potions left?”

“Only one.” Ignis sighs. 

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

In the cell Noctis places their firstborn next to Prompto so the laboring Omega can see what he goes through the pain for. He hopes that might encourage him. “See how pretty he is. Just like his mommy.”

“I-It’s a b-boy?” Prompto says. “Our son…”

“The next prince of Lucis.” Noctis nods. “Do you want me to hold you?” He’s not sure what it is that Prompto needs now, what he can do to help. This is not how they planned this to go. 

“Yes!” Prompto immediately replies. “Please…”

Noctis arranges them so that he holds Prompto from behind, not letting the dried vomit on Prompto’s skin disturb him, and a careful hand on his still big belly. He feels the warm blood seep into his pants, but his only concern is to make this a little more bearable for Prompto. He wonders if that’s possible, though. 

He kisses Prompto’s temple, skin salty with sweat. “You’re doing great, Prom. The first one is already there.”

Prompto whines with the next contraction, turning his head to hide his face in Noctis’ chest. The scent of his Alpha washes over him, and he thinks maybe everything can end well.

“We found a room with a bed.” Gladio says, rushing back into the room. “Ignis is checking if the area is safe.”

“We killed everyone we saw coming here.” Noctis says, a worried eye on Prompto who struggles to catch his breath after the last contraction. 

“Let me carry him.” Gladio crouches down next to Prompto, Noctis tightening his hold around the Omega.

“He’s in so much pain, Gladio. I don’t think moving him is a good idea.”

“It’s-- nggh-- it’s okay…,” Prompto whispers. “I’m ready for--mmmg--for somewhere comfortable.”

Noctis kisses his temple, nuzzling Prompto’s scent glands briefly. “Okay, darling. Okay.”

So Gladio picks up Prompto, brows furrowed as he lays eyes on the puddle of blood that formed under the laboring Omega. “Let’s go.”

Noctis takes their newborn son with him as they hurry down the hallways. Prompto whimpers and moans in Gladio’s hold, blood dripping on the ground. Noctis feels sick to his stomach. 

Ignis awaits them in the room, gestures for Gladio to place Prompto on the bed. 

Prompto sighs at the soft surface, but that’s only a short relief with the contractions having him in his grip. He squirms in the sheets, smearing them red.

“He shouldn’t bleed so much, right?” Noctis says quietly, and Ignis shakes his head.

“No. We can only hope it goes quickly now.”

“Can’t we give him a potion?” asks Noctis.

“We only have one left.” Gladio says. “We should be mindful of when we’re using it.”

“I see.” Noctis bites his lips, his hand holding Prompto’s. His skin feels clammy in his own. “Not much longer, Prom. Okay?”

Ignis sits down next to them, hands gently touching Prompto’s belly, checking for the position of the pups waiting to be born. “It’s not in the correct position.”

Prompto whimpers. “No. Nonono. I need… I can’t do this much longer…”

Noctis kisses the corner of Prompto’s eye. “It’ll be over soon. You got so far already.”

“We can try turning them.” Ignis says.

“Do you know how?” Gladio asks.

“No.” admits Ignis. “Only in theory. But it’s lying with his back down. Prompto can’t get it out like this.”

“Please, Iggy. Try.” Prompto says. His skin is as white as the sheets he’s lying on at this point, only distrubed by bruises and cuts from his weeks in captivity.

Ignis nods. “Alright.”

Gladio and Noctis each hold one of Prompto’s hands while Ignis tries to get the pup into another position, moving his hands over Prompto’s swollen middle. Prompto screams in pain at the pressure on his belly, arching his back. Ignis tries for a good while, but has to give up on it at some point. 

“It won’t move.” 

Prompto pants, barely conscious from blood loss and pain. 

“But we have to be able to do something!” Noctis is desperate, eyes misty with tears.

“A c-section.” Ignis says and hates the idea. As a fellow Omega he doesn’t even want to imagine in what amounts of pain Prompto is right now; not to mention they don’t have much medical equipment. 

“Are you crazy?” Gladio gasps. “That could kill him.”

“Doing nothing will kill him.” states Ignis. 

“Plaese,” Prompto whimpers. “Please, try it. It--nngggh--it could save the pups, right?”

“Prompto.” Noctis wipes his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Noct.” Prompto tries for a smile. He’s hurting and tired and he just needs it to stop.

“How can you say that?” Noctis sniffles. “This is not okay…”

“Trust… trust the Six, Noct.” Prompto moans weakly with the peak of the next contraction.

It doesn’t take long to set everything up as well as they can given the circumstances. Noctis’ and Prompto’s son is sleeping soundly, having no idea about the drama of the situation. 

Ignis injects Pompto something that will make him sleep, and Noctis peppers him in small kisses everywhere he can reach while Prompto’s body goes lax on the mattress. 

It’s bloody when Ignis gets to work, not trusting Noctis or Gladio to do this. He actually manages to bring the two other pups into the world, both alive and well, before he starts closing Prompto again.

“Now is a good moment for the potion.” he says into the tense atmosphere of the room. 

Gladio gets it for him, pops it open and gives it onto the fresh stitches to have them close. “Will Prompto be okay?”

“I hope so.” Ignis says. “He lost a lot of blood.”

“He stopped bleeding now, though, right?” Noctis asks nervously, torn between looking at the newborn babies and checking if Prompto is still breathing. He is, though barely. 

Gladio places his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Prompto is strong. He’ll be okay.”

Noctis nods, lips wobbly. He doesn’t want to be without Prompto; the last two weeks have been hell. And now, now his mate might even die. There’s no reality in which he wants to raise their pups alone.

He falls asleep in a chair next to the bed at some point, but only after making sure the pups are okay. His dreams are haunted by his fear of losing Prompto, and he wakes up crying at some point. He stifles the sob with the back of his hand to not wake up Gladio or Ignis that are close by.

“Why are you crying?” asks Prompt, voice hoarse and weak. “Are the babies okay?”

“Prompto?” Noctis sniffles, leaning over his Omega and feeling a wave of relief washing over him to see his eyes open. He’s still far too pale, but he woke up. “Hey. How are you feeling? The pups are well! Two little boys and a girl.”

Prompto leans into the touch when Noctis cups his cheek. “I’m glad.”

Noctis leans down to kiss him gently. “Rest some, okay? Do you need water? Painkillers? Anything?”

“Can you come in bed with me and hold me?” asks Prompto.

“Of course.” Noctis carefully gets into bed with Prompto, gently hugging him. “I’m right here with you.”

Prompto hums and falls asleep again, exhausted to the core, but very happy to be with his Alpha and his brothers again, and to have three healthy pups.


End file.
